Lost & Found
by hannaX
Summary: Oneshot. "I understand why you chose her, Oliver." "Felicity." "Because she can actually take care of herself, and that's easier for you. You care about her, I understand that. I'm just your girl Wednesday after all, I'm no superhero, and I'm fine with that." Set after 2.14


A sharp knock at the door tore Felicity's gaze away from the Game of Thrones episode that was playing on her small TV screen. A light sigh escaped her before she dropped the large spoon she had been holding in to the round tub of cookie dough ice-cream and placed it on the wooden coffee table.

She quickly paused the television and rose from the couch. She gently rubbed her shoulder as she began walking towards the door and made a mental note to replace the bandage that was currently covering the stitched up bullet wound.

When she finally reached the door she took a quick look through the peephole. Felicity let out another sigh and dropped her forehead to rest on the door. Grabbing the handle she pulled opened the door and stared at the man in front of her.

"Oliver. How can I help you?" Felicity asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I just wanted to check in, make sure you were okay." He replied, pointing to her shoulder.

"Oh, this old thing?" She quickly glanced down at her shoulder, then looked back at Oliver, "nothing I can't handle."

It was Oliver's turn to sigh.

"Felicity."

"I'm fine, Oliver." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. A violent shooting pain shot through her shoulder and down her arm and Felicity tried her best to hide the wince that crossed her face. However when she saw Oliver shake his head she knew she had failed.

Felicity didn't even have a chance to reason with him as he had already walked straight past her and entered her apartment.

"Oh yeah sure, come right in." Felicity said to herself as she closed the door. She silently watched him as he walked round her apartment. His gaze caught the tub of ice-cream sitting on the table and picked it up. He turned back to Felicity and raised his eyebrow.

Felicity opened her mouth but quickly shut it again, before opting to just simply shrug her shoulders at him.

"I got shot."

Oliver stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a sympathetic look.

"Felicity.." Oliver began but was quickly cut off.

"No don't. I don't need to be babysat. I'm a grown woman and I am capable of making my own decisions. I might not be excellent in the field like you, Dig or Sara but I'm not hopeless."

"You got shot! Oliver replied, raising his voice slightly.

"You get hurt all the time!"

"It's not the same Felicity! It's not your job to be out in the field doing the stuff that could get you killed! That's mine and Sara's job."

Felicity let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Of course it is." She said as she began walking to the small kitchen area.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows and ran his hands down his face. He studied her as she poured herself a glass of wine and took a long slip. He hadn't noticed that Felicity had felt out of their team until Diggle had mentioned it to him earlier in the day.

"What's that supposed to mean, Felicity?" Oliver asked, walking towards her.

"I'm not needed anymore now that you have Sara. She can do everything." She turned toward Oliver and looked him in the eye.

"That's not true, Felicity. I told you earlier, you're still my girl." He said as he reached for her hand. He slowly brought it up to his chest and rubbed his thumb over her soft knuckles. "You're one of the few people that know who I really am. And you should know that you have people who care about you. I care about you Felicity, and because of that it means I worry about you. Today could have gone a lot differently and the thought of losing you.. I.. I don't know what I'd do without you Felicity Smoak."

Felicity gave Oliver a small smile.

"Hey, and I want to apologise to you," Oliver said as he tightened the grip he hand on her hand, "I once told you that I couldn't be with someone that I could really care about, and now I'm with Sara.. And I know I must sound like a liar an-"

Felicity shook her head.

"I understand why you chose her, Oliver."

"Felicity."

"Because she can actually take care of herself, and that's easier for you. You care about her, I understand that. I'm just your girl Wednesday after all, I'm no superhero, and I'm fine with that." Felicity gently touched his bicep, "after everything that you have been through, what with the island, Tommy's death, Malcom Merlyn, the Mirikuru and your mother.. You deserve to be happy, Oliver. I just want you to be happy.

Oliver looked at her once more before he pulled her into a hug, he breathed in deeply when he felt Felicity's arm wrap around his chest.

"Thank you." Oliver replied, " and you're more than just my girl Wednesday."

"You do realise that it's girl Friday, right?"

"Shut up." He said as he pulled away and tucked a piece of blonde, curly hair behind her ear.

Felicity smiled brightly at him, then turned to the kitchen counter and poured him a glass of red wine. She silently passed it to him and he accepted it gratefully.

"Erm, can you help me with something?" Felicity asked.

A curious look appeared on Oliver's face before he nodded. He placed the glass down on the counter and followed Felicity in to the bathroom and watched as she pulled out a first aid kit.

"Dig gave me some supplies for my shoulder, but its kind of hard to change the dressing, so I was wondering if you could help me while you're here?" Felicity bit her lip as she waited for his answer. When he began shrugging his coat off she realised that she had got her answer. "So..you should probably take my shirt off." When she saw Oliver lift his eyebrow she realised her mistake, "I.. Me! I should take my shirt off.. Not you, why would you take my shirt off? That would be strange. I mean I still have use of my hands so I can do that part myself," she said as she waved her hands in front of her. "I'm just gonna turn around now."

Once her back was to him Oliver finally let the smile spread out on his face.

"You know, you could stop me from rambling sometimes."

"And why would I do that? I like your rambling."

This time, it was Felicity's turn to smile.

* * *

I just finished watching episode 14 and I had _so_ many Olicity feels. God these writers are killing me.

& I literally hate the Ollie/Sara pairing with a passion.


End file.
